Pure
by awkwardangels
Summary: AU, time-skip in 2nd part, 2 part-shot.  Shura had always detested her demonic nature. Until Satan's sons entered into her daily life.


Hmm... these spaces are so hard to think out. I never really do make much sense whenever I type in this space for authors to comment on their works, etc. In fact, I outright _suck_ at it.

Um, well, _anyway_. This fanfic came into existence because of a online friend of mine convinced me to type it up. I was just rambling my little keyboard off, and he thought that the theory that Shura could be a demon is a pretty cool idea. He came up with Shura being a succubus, the title, and some other things. Those other things will be in the second part, by the way. It was far too big for a one-shot otherwise; heck this prologue was over _900_ words. I'm planning on the next chapter being at least over 2,000 words, if not more.

Oh, and if Shura seems... very OOC _please_ forgive me. This is my first time ever typing up a huge Ao no Exorcist fanfic like this. I planning on getting her back into her overall cocky and sarcastic attitude in the next part.

_Dedicated to all my Formspring homies, and Juan for helping me out and getting my ass back into typing fanfics.~_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-*-Prologue-*-<strong>_

_**6 years before**_

Sighing, Shura was getting _both_ irritated and bored at Mephisto's little _pranks_. Sitting on a roof watching Satan's kids was one thing, but he basically wanted her to _fight_ Satan's son. Shura truthfully didn't want anything to do with Satan's son, she in actuality felt sorry for the kid. It was hard enough for her finding out she was a demon too, a _succubus_ to be exact. She kept most of her powers in tact with her tattoos, but every now and again her demon powers go haywire. Shura hated that feeling; she _hated_ being a demon in general. She could do nothing to truly hide it, and that just angered her to no end.

"Whaddya bring me up here fer again, Mepphy?" Shura teasingly said swinging her tail back and forth, and using Mephisto's nickname she gave him. He hated it of course, and that's the reason why Shura used it whenever she could.

"I want you to _attack_ Rin, and bring out his flames. Simple as that." Mephisto explained, for once not getting annoyed at Shura's little nickname. "Or else I'll let father know that you're planning on _rebelling_ angst him." Shura pouted in response to this.

"How hypocritical, Mepphy. I can always tattle tale to him that you're using Satan's son for you to take over his throne." Shura said with a teasing tone and smirking at Mephisto.

"It isn't being hypocritical when father already knows about this, Shura." Mephisto said with an irritated tone. Smiling, Shura flapped her wings back and forth happily. She loved making Mephisto mad at her.

"Whatever Mepphy. Why're ya watchin' over them anyway? The older one doesn't seem that bright to me." Shura said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I promised Shiro I would." Mephisto said, not grinning gleefully. Shura did not like that look at all. "I'm raising the oldest one to _fight_ father, Shura."

Shocked, Shura couldn't believe what she was hearing. The child that Satan produced was made just for him to enter _Assiah_ and overtake humanity. Shura despised him for using an _innocent_ child like this, but what Mephisto said was just as absurd as what Satan was planning with his son. Using a child for a silly exorcist weapon wasn't _as_ bad Shura had to admit, but still _really_ bad.

"Mephisto," Shura sighed and stood up to look Mephisto in the eye and glared at him 'if you involve _me_, or threaten these kids' lives in anyway, _I_ _will kill you_."

Mephisto started to laugh uncontrollably at Shura's response. "_You?_ A petty _half_ succubus? Defeat _me_? Don't make me _laugh_ Shura! There's no _way_ you could defeat me in battle." Wiping away the tears in his eyes from laughing, Mephisto smirked at Shura. "Why do you care about these boys so much? Is it because of _**Shiro**_?"

Growling, Shura looked at the ground. It _was_ true, it _was_ because of Shiro. He was like her second father; she never really had a _real_ father to begin with. Shura, with all of her might, really, _**truly**_ hated Mephisto. He was also right about something else though; she really _was_ just half succubus. She could never defeat a full-fledged demon that has been alive for centuries. Unless Shura had some help, she would never take Mephisto, or for that matter Satan, down.

Shura turned her attention at the two brothers instead of Mephisto. They both were fighting about something; Shura couldn't hear them well enough to catch what they were fighting _about_. The oldest one was covering his ears and being very stubborn. The youngest was trying to reason with the oldest brother, but he just turned his back on the youngest and refused to lisen to the youngest reasoning. A small blonde haired girl in a kimono, which was a strange sight, was trying to break them both apart. She was trying to reason with them both, but they really weren't listening to her. Shura couldn't help but be entertained by this. And be saddened by how _normal_ they seemed, despite both of the twins heritage.

Looking back up at Mephisto, Shura glared at him once more before turning her back on him. "_I hope you die in a pit and suffer, Mephisto._"

Jumping down the building, all Shura could think of was how much she detested _both_ Mephsito, and Satan. Yet, despite Shiro supporting Mephisto's plans, Shura could never hate the man. He was much more peaceful than Mephisto will _ever_ be.

When Shura landed on the ground, she quickly summoned her tail, wings, and ears away. Shura was really ashamed of being half demon; her heritage was just too awful for her to strut around in every single day. Shura told Shiro that she didn't want to be seen as a demon, but as a _normal_ everyday human. He listened to her reasoning, and put a seal on her chest all the way down to her stomach. The only time Shura let her full powers let loose was around Mephisto, mainly because he ticked her off to no end.

Shura couldn't help but wonder how _his_ son could bear his heritage enough for him not to conceal his ears and tail. In fact, she couldn't help but wonder _why_ he didn't go completely crazy at all yet. Was it because of his younger brother helping him? Or was it because of his friends? Shaking her head, Shura sighed, put her hands in her shorts pockets, and looked up at the sky.

'_I hope the future is bright for him…'_

* * *

><p><em><em>PS. Mephisto's kind of fun typing out. At least his demonic, evil side.

PSS. Next chapter is rated M. For a very good reason.

PSSS. There's also a time skip next chapter, where Rin and his friends are all exorcists. This isn't done that often, and it makes me sad.


End file.
